


Date

by GothamLioness1



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/comfort (sorta), Ignores Things Change, Love Confessions, Sappy, Terra has low self-esteem, Terra is a Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamLioness1/pseuds/GothamLioness1
Summary: Just a cheesy one shot about Robin asking Terra out on a date.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Tara Markov, Mentioned One-sided Raven/Dick Grayson, Mentioned Onesided Robin/Starfire, Past Garfield Logan/Tara Markov - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just a random oneshot I did to get my Robterra feels out.
> 
> It's not very good, but I decided to cross-post it here, because hey, why not?
> 
> Enjoy!

She wasn't sure what to make out of this.

"So?" He asked.

She was Terra, a young girl with uncontrollable terrakinesis powers. In her desperation to control them, she trusted a criminal mastermind named Slade and became his Apprentice, nearly killing her friends the Titans. Luckily she had seen the light, defeated Slade, and after a self-sacrifice that led to her being in stone for nearly a year, was revived and rejoined the team.

He was Robin, the famed Boy Wonder. Trained by Batman himself, Robin had left his mentor's side a couple years ago and ended up leading a team of young superheroes called the Teen Titans.

Right now the two of them were in the hall talking.

"You're asking me out on a date?" Terra asked him

"Yes." He stated.

"Why?" The girl asked him.

"Because I have feelings for you?" He said, confused "Why else would I be asking you out on a date?"

"Well… why do you love me?" She asked "You could have any girl you want. Why me? After everything I did to you, your team, and your city? After I betrayed you to your worst enemy?"

"First of all I couldn't have any girl I wanted." Robin told her

"Please" Terra chuckled "I've seen the way Raven and Starfire look at you."

"Are you suggesting they…" He shrugged it off "You know what? It doesn't matter. Because you're the only one I want."

"Well then, why do you want me?"

"Because" He began taking her hands into his, and lifting them up "Throughout the time you've been back, we've spent so much time together. It started as us bonding with one another about our shared trauma, but as we got to know each other it developed into so much more.

"So, do you feel the same?" He asked her.

"Well yes but…" Terra's voice trailed off.

"But what?" He asked her. "I like you. You like me. The only thing stopping us is your self-doubt.

"I guess…" She said "I'll give it a chance. Who knows, maybe this can work out fine?"

"That's the spirit!" He said with a smile "So where do you wanna go?"

"Well… my last date I went to all of my old hang outs from before I met you guys-"

"That sounds great!" He interrupted.

"But that one didn't go very well." She finished.

"Oh." He responded "Well then… we could just go to a coffee shop or something?"

"Sounds like a date!" Terra agreed "By the way, is it just me or has this whole conversation been super corny?"

"It's not just you." Robin told her "But I guess that's our life."

"So we're going on that date or what?" She asked. Robin smiled as she rushed ahead, happy that her excitement was finally kicking in.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave a comment and/or Kudos! (Preferably Both)


End file.
